


Cupboard Raiders

by MaVheraan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaVheraan/pseuds/MaVheraan
Summary: Maxwell has been haunted by night terrors recently. But, one fateful night they go from a night-a misery.. to a gift from the Maker.





	

_**Restless, shoulders aching from the tossing.. waking, then beginning something beautiful.**_

Maxwell let out a shaky sigh, hand trembling as he pulled it to touch his face- _I'm okay, alive, nothing more than a dream.. right.._ he thinks to himself.

He pulls to lay his hand beside him again, resting it upon the covers.. dampness beneath him.

I need to ask Solas for another satchel, the one night I don't drink the tea- and the dreams had rushed back, he thought.

He let out a groan.

Maxwell assessed his breathing, noting more composure and felt no more lingering remnants from the night terror. He sat up, and leaned over the bed- placing his elbows on his knees and cupping his head in his hands then massaging his swollen eyes.

Looking up and out the windows, he concluded it was no later than midnight, 1 AM At most- Perfect, I'm up and awake and everyone else isn't going to be up for another couple of hours, he almost huffed out a curse at the thought, but a gurgle from his belly stopped him.

 _Food_ , he thought instantly.

And that was all it took- Maxwell stood up, pulled on a pair of trousers from the couch near his bed. Then briefly contemplated pulling on a shirt, but decided he wasn't in the mood to have the fabric cling to his still damp skin.

He made his way down the stone stairs, and set the location in mind for the kitchen. The cooks would be asleep, and wouldn't have the opportunity to either see him without a shirt or swat him out of their domain.

Maxwell had become notoriously known for being a snacker with the Kitchen Staff, and was on the their naughty list for constantly attempting to raid their cupboards.

As he exited into the main hall from his quarter's, he noted it was quiet- even Vivienne's balcony was dark. He was a little concerned someone would catch him on his quest, _shirtless_ , and picked up his pace.

He entered the doorway that led to the Josephine's office, took a quick left down the stairs into the Vault- and proceeded to navigate towards the kitchens.

Maxwell suddenly froze as he drew nearer to his destination, as he heard the shuffling and feet and then a sudden clatter of pans.

"Andraste's holy knickers!" he hears someone hiss, more shuffling and groans following suit.

Maxwell crept closer towards the door, it was cracked open and the room was lit. He peeked in, hoping to see if it was one of the forsaken Kitchen Staff.

He fought back a mix between a laugh and a gasp as he saw who the culprit of said curse was-

Inquisition's Commander, Cullen Rutherford, leaned over trying to gather multiple pans he must've dropped while searching for a midnight snack.

Maxwell nearly chuckled at catching Cullen, of all people as the culprit tonight- until he realized the man was shirtless as well! Maxwell nearly fell back onto his ass.

He steadied himself, and watched as the man stood back up. Pans all gathered in his arms, a frantic and exhausted look on his face- but Maxwell's eyes drifted to the man's torso.

Supernal, that's the first thing that came to mind. Cullen's physique was unbelievable, not that it should have come as much of a surprise considering how much Maxwell knew the Commander still trained and sparred. But, _Andraste's tits was he beautiful.._ he thought to himself.

The man's muscle tone was very defined, pecs and biceps chiseled out of what seemed like marble.. his stomach was taut, yet still retained a softness that Maxwell couldn't help but fawn over.

Maxwell didn't notice himself unconsciously leaning forward to watch the man closer, as Cullen moved to put all the pans away and continue with whatever snack he was trying to create..

not until Maxwell lost his balance and tumbled forward, busting open the door as he flailed his arms in an attempt to stop himself from crashing.

"MAKER'S BREATH!" Cullen shouted, dropping the food supplies he had reached to gather and collapsing behind the table.

Maxwell, despite his frantic efforts, landed _gracefully_ face first in the stone floor of the kitchen.

"Dammit-!" Maxwell cursed, gathering his arms at his sides and lifting his face off the stone, he swatted at the dirt that coated his features from the tumble.

Cullen, who had nearly left his body and gone to be at the Maker's side from being startled so terribly, had regained his composure and peeked out from behind where he'd collapsed.

" _MAXWELL?!_ " He exclaimed, sheer dismay painted across his gorgeous features. He jumped up, and darted to where Maxwell was now sitting on his ass, dejectedly rubbing his face and still trying to clean the dirt off.

Cullen had rushed forward, with the intent of helping his Friend, until he noted that Maxwell was shirtless. He'd made it all the way to the man, but stopped suddenly and glanced away- crossing his arms and turning himself.. a fierce blush overtaking his cheeks and even down his carved jawline to his neck.

Maxwell stopped fidgeting with his face, and glanced up to the man. A grin creeping across his lips as he saw the blush, and realized Cullen was taken aback by Maxwell’s lack of attire.

“Fancy meeting you in the Kitchen, past midnight, Cullen.” He tried to joke, knowing the man was going to hold that flush of color unless he defused the tension.

Maxwell saw a little of the strain ease, and Cullen stopped clutching his arms to himself as tightly.

"M-Maxwell, you're n-not entirely dressed!" Cullen stuttered, sparing Maxwell an ever so quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

Maxwell moved to stand up, which evoked an instinctual response from Cullen as the man immediately dropped his arms and reached for his Friend in attempt to help him right himself.

Once Maxwell was on his feet, Cullen realized regained his senses and realized _one again_ that the man was shirtless- and stood entirely embarrassed, but locked into examining his physique.

Maxwell let out a chuckle, watching Cullen intently- " _I'M_ not entirely dressed?! _YOU'RE_ not either, Commander!" he howled, chuckling contentedly to himself as he saw Cullen's gaze shift from his chest to face.

The blush had lessened, but still remained as he realized that he was indeed shirtless- in front of Maxwell, standing in very close proximity to him.

Cullen instinctively reached to rub his neck with his right hand, glancing downwards and away from Maxwell- he cleared his throat. "I- um, y-you are correct, I was not dressed expectant of encountering someone else so late. In all honesty I was praying I wouldn't run into anyone." he sighed.

"Ah, I'm very sorry to foil your plans of snacking in solitude then!" Maxwell giggled, giving the Commander a mischievous look, expecting an exasperated reply from the man.

"N-NO! You're hardly foiling anything! I-I mean, I'm very happy to see you Maxwell! WAIT, no I mean- _Maker's Breath!_ " he yelped, his hand moving from his neck to cover his face.. the blush had bloomed back into full color. His golden eyes peeking out in between his fingers- wincing as he looked at Maxwell.

Maxwell, who was silently getting a kick out of watching the man squirm a bit replied- "Ah, well that's a relief, Ser Rutherford! I'd be happy to join you in your little escapade then!" He declared triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest jokingly.

Cullen, who was still covering his face, nodded dejectedly to himself but couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the man's posture.

He sighed, and dropped his hand- giving Maxwell an endearing look, as the man stood there ever triumphant at knowing he'd gotten what he wanted.

Cullen's eyes trailed across Maxwell's torso again, looking the the exaggerated definition as Maxwell continued to puff out his chest. Cullen cursed himself silently, he could not believe he was being so brazen with these glances- but Maxwell was giving the food he'd been working to prepare a dangerous look and fortunately not watching his eye's caress and lap up the sight.

He snapped his head back up, afraid he'd get caught in yet _another_ act if he let his eyes linger.

"I WAS MAKING A CHEESE PLATTER." Cullen yelped, self-conscious of the quiet, bringing Maxwell's gaze back to him.

"That sounds perfect Cullen, and look-" he gestured towards the tray sitting atop the table, moving towards it, "you've nearly got it complete! Crackers, a few meats, and cheese! But you're just missing one last thing." Maxwell winked, and moved away from the table towards a tall cupboard in the corner of the room.

Cullen, who had returned to stand at the table as well and had been examining his handiwork- watched his Friend scan the cupboard’s contents, curious what he could add to the already full plate.

Maxwell let out a content "Aha!", and turned to show what he had planned to perfect the snack with. He held a bottle of wine, and two glasses in his hands- a grin planted on his face.

Cullen let out a chuckle, realizing he should have known that's what the Inquisitor was going to go for. He smiled at the man, nodding agreement with the choice.

"So, Commander, where will we be sneaking this contraband off to?" Maxwell nudged, grin still present on his lips- bottle and glasses presented to him.

Cullen's mind immediately went to suggest going back to his tower, but physically choked when he realized how lewd the offer would sound! Maxwell would surely be dismayed if he said such!

Maxwell frowned and moved to help him, concerned at the man suddenly getting choked up. "Cullen? Are yo-" he went to ask.

He was interrupted by Cullen blurting out: "WE COULD TAKE THIS FOOD AND WINE TO MY TOWER." the man immediately covering his mouth with his hand, disbelieving that he blurted it out after just being so concerned for Maxwell's reaction to the suggestion.

Maxwell continued to move for the man, even after hearing him exclaim the suggestion and realizing he wasn't choking.

Cullen, who was still recovering from the shock of what he'd spewed out- and was absolutely red had little time to realize Maxwell was right in front of him. When suddenly he felt a hand take his own away from his mouth, and entwine their fingers with his own- he managed to glance down, trying to verify what was happening despite the shock. Cullen glanced back up, realizing Maxwell was indeed holding his hand.

Cullen went to speak, but closed his mouth as he felt Maxwell's other hand wrap around the back of his neck- pulling him into the man, and touching their foreheads together.

Silver eyes staring into his, Maxwell was looking intently at him.. a smile dancing on his features, dimples apparent, eyes creasing in happiness.

"Cullen, I would love to go back to your tower and enjoy this food & wine with you." he whispers, no teasing present in his tone- wanting only to reassure. Rubbing his thumb over Cullen's, their fingers still tightly entwined.

The shock begins to fade, and Cullen lets out a contented sigh. Closing his eyes, and moving his own hand to wrap around Maxwell's neck.

"I have half a mind to go and eat this, alone, in _my_ tower for how teasing and coy you've behaved!" he sighs, opening his eyes to see Maxwell grinning even harder- "I swear, you secretly enjoy watching me flounder while I try to navigate the ocean that is flirting with you!"

Maxwell laughs, and they pull one another into a full embrace. Hands resting on one another's napes, each rubbing tenderly at the other's hair.

"But, then, you wouldn't get _my_ wine- OR _my_ company." Maxwell jests, planting a kiss on Cullen's ear as the man snorts.

The two stay like that for several minutes, simply holding one another. Until Cullen breaks the stillness; “Maker's breath.." he says, "let's get out of here before someone else catches us." Maxwell nods in agreement, giggling happily to himself.

The pair gather the platter, glasses, then the wine- and quickly take off for Cullen's tower. Both holding something in one arm, and the other's hand in their free one.


End file.
